


Lose Yourself

by overdose



Category: Guilty Gear
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, M/M, No Lube, Pseudo-Incest, reupload
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-17
Updated: 2020-06-17
Packaged: 2021-03-04 03:49:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,035
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24777181
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/overdose/pseuds/overdose
Summary: He looked way too fucking good in Sol's shirt, and he wasn't gonna let it slide.
Relationships: Sol Badguy/Sin Kiske
Comments: 1
Kudos: 14





	Lose Yourself

**Author's Note:**

> A reupload of an old fic... I deleted it for a silly reason so I decided it to put it back up (regardless if it gets kudos or not because I love these two a lot!)
> 
> Adding the pseudo incest tag - I'm not really caught up with lore but I'm assuming the tag would fit them.

It took about five seconds for Sol to grab Sin the moment he saw him like that. He shoved Sin against the wall, a surprise to the younger male, and yelped.

"Ow!" Sin exclaimed, his face turning shades of red as his underwear got ripped away from him, revealing his cock. "What was that for, old man?!"

"Just what," Sol growled, pressing his large hands on Sin's hips. "...the hell do you think you're doing?" he stared at Sin. He wore one of his shirts that looked abnormally large on him, and he had no pants on. What kind of kid does that? Only Sin, because he wants to mess with Sol.

Sin's lips curled into a smirk. "We need to do laundry, and the only clean shirt I saw was yours..." he explained mischievously, watching as Sol took his pants off. Wow, he's already hard, Sin noticed. He covered his mouth and laughed, quickly silenced by Sol pinning his wrists to the wall.

"You're getting it today, kid," Sol warned before shoving his cock into Sin's unprepared hole. He looked way too fucking good in Sol's shirt, and he wasn't gonna let it slide.

Sin jumped in shock, creating a noise of confusion and pleasure. "O-Old man!" he cried, his one uncovered eye filled with tears. He wrapped his arms around Sol's shoulders, hitting the wall as Sol mercilessly pounded into him. Sin moaned loudly and sniffled, cries leaving his throat. As much as it hurt, he got used to it, raised on Sol's tough love. "Please," he whimpered, feeling his cock ache.

"You're loud," Sol grunted before kissing Sin's lips, wet from his tears. It silenced him for a while, but even then, Sin kept whimpering. His legs trembled, shaking around Sol. "Jeez, kid, you're weak. Fine, get over here."

Before Sin realized, he was on a table, legs spread. Sol kissed him sloppily, wasting no time to pound back into Sin. He made the table rock by the sheer force of his thrusts. The way Sin sobbed, trembling in his large shirt, made Sol groan, smacking into him more. He bruised Sin's body with his grasp, but it didn't matter to the young male.

Sin looked like he was in bliss, despite the messy ordeal he got himself into. "Y-You're not mad at me — _aaaah_ — are you, old man...?" he asked, lips quivering as Sol grabbed his cock. "W-Wait, touch it, please...!" a moan left his lips, a little bit of drool dripping down. "Sol..." he squirmed.

The use of his name made Sol grunt and pause, keeping his massive cock in Sin. "I'm not mad," he muttered, moving his hand and rubbing his thumb on Sin's cock. "You just surprise me sometimes, kid," and he went on with his thrusts, jerking Sin off.

Covering his mouth, Sin uttered curses he learned from Sol, and his guardian gripped his thighs, digging his fingers into his flesh. He fucked him hard, groans filling the room with every thrust. Sin feared the table would break every time Sol rocked his hips. "Old man, I'm-" he gasped, feeling his body tighten. "Old man!"

Sol paused just in time to watch Sin spill all over his shirt with a whine, throwing his head back on the table. He grinned as he watched bliss overtake Sin, and the male sighed once his orgasm finished. But Sol was far from done and pushed Sin back into him. "Looks like I have to teach you how to last, kid."

"Old man, _please_ ," Sin pouted, clawing the table with his nails.

With a sigh, ignoring Sin's pleads, Sol kept fucking him. "Let me finish, you impatient brat," he muttered under his breath. The table continued to rock, and Sin feared it might break with how rough Sol acted. Sol stared at Sin's sweaty fucked out face and bit his lip, feeling his climax approach.

"Fuck," he cursed, grabbing Sin by the waist to push his cock deeper into him until no more could fit. With a few more thrusts, Sol paused, releasing his load into an unsuspecting Sin. He stayed in place and pulled out a moment later after he finished emptying every last drop.

"Old man!" Sin gasped, his face red like a beet. "It's...It's all in me...!" he watched Sol's cum drip to the floor as he sat up. It dripped down his legs. Sin couldn't take his eyes off the sight.

"What, you got a problem?" Sol asks. "Come and clean me up, kid."

Sin held back a sigh as he hopped off the table, his legs weak and trembling. He dropped to his knees and faced Sol's dirtied cock, taking it with his hands. "Alright, old man," Sin said before licking the cum off Sol, taking half the length into his mouth.

Sol watched in content. Having Sin wear his shirt, on his knees for him, was perfect for him. He grabbed the male's blond hair and pushed him a bit further down his cock, taking most of it in. Sin almost gagged but began to suck either way. "Good, kid. You're doing great." he complimented. Sin's tongue did quick work of Sol's cock and got all of the cum off him.

"There," Sin pulled away, wiping his mouth. "Are you happy, old man?" he stood up, his body still sore from earlier. His legs wobble, and he had to lean on Sol for support. "Owie..."

"Get off me, you dirty kid," Sol immediately scooped Sin up in his arms. "Go take a shower. After that, you're doing the laundry."

Sin gasped in disbelief. "Wh-Why me?! My body hurts!"

Sol guided Sin to the bathroom, setting him down. "Because I'm the adult and I make the rules. Now, gimme the shirt, Sin."

"Fine," Sin took off the shirt and passed it to Sol. Why would he want it, anyway? It reeked of sweat, filled with Sin's scent and tears.

When Sol took the shirt back, Sin realized why. _Oh_ , he thought and hid a smile by looking away. "Have fun, old man." Sin snickered.

Sol closed the bathroom door without a word and brought the shirt to his nose. _This kid is driving me crazy._


End file.
